Snowed In
by KatherineKent
Summary: Snow blocks the roadways and Lois has to stay at the farm. What secrets will come out? Set at the beginning of Season 9 - before Crossfire has happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Snowed In  
><strong>Author:<strong> KatherineKent (Victoria)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Clois  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13+ (just teetering on the graphic side once or twice)  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Extremely minor Season 9 first half  
><strong>Short summary:<strong> Snow blocks the roadways and Lois has to stay at the farm. What secrets will come out? Set at the beginning of Season 9 - before Crossfire has happened.

This was written for the Clois Christmas Gift Exchange on KryptonSite. The story comes in three parts and the recipient of the story (liana) got to choose what happened in the third part. You'll see why at the end of part 2.

* * *

><p>Lois peered out of the window, pulling back the curtain. "It's getting worse," she muttered. Turning back to the empty room she let the curtain fall.<p>

"Smallville," she called out. She was greeted by silence. "Not back yet," she mumbled. "How long does it take to check on the animals?"

"Smallville," she shouted again and wandered into the kitchen. On the table was the present she'd brought with her this morning, before the weather change. He'd promised they would open presents at midnight. She lifted her wrist and looked at her watch. Although the figures looked blurry she managed to make out that the time was 11:25.

"Come on Smallville. This is seriously cutting into my Christmas fun." As she wandered around the kitchen she mumbled to herself. "This is the third time you've had to check on the cattle. I know it's been getting worser … um … badder weather." Lois shook her head. "Snowing more and more," she finally managed, "But **three** times!"

She wandered back into the living room and noticed her drink on the table. Tottering over to it on slightly unsteady feet she reached for the crystal glass flute, then picked it up and drained the last of it.

The woozy feeling which had been attempting ingress into her brain for a few hours now intensified suddenly. Lois wondered what could possibly be causing it. Her constitution could take plenty of alcohol so it couldn't be that.

Lifting her eyes up to meet the gaze of the Christmas Angel atop the tree she nodded to it. "Definitely not that!" When the Angel declined to answer Lois frowned and then cocked her head to one side. "Not very talkative are you. I think you should know that I'm uncomfortable with … uncomfortable silences."

When there was still no answer she dropped herself onto the couch in a dramatic sigh. "I guess that means I have to do all the talking then." She nibbled on her lip for a moment then lifted up her feet and stretched her legs across the couch. "You know, Angel. I don't even know why I'm here. I mean … I spend enough time with Farmer John at work. Although I guess he's not Farmer John when we're in the bull pen. It's just … why am I torturing myself? I should be torturing **him**. But he's not around. Some emergency farming errand, for the fifth time today."

She stretched herself out and snuggled down a little until she was almost laid out flat. Staring up at the ceiling the tree, with Angel atop, was just in view so she continued to talk to her.

"I think I'm a sucker for punishment. I mean … I like all these great guys. Sweet, charming, sexy … some even with stacks of money … but they turn out to be jerks, or commitment phobic, or even world saving superheroes, but do I learn? Nope, I just roll up my sleeves and dive right back into the next one. Well, I promised myself no more … and I nearly managed it."

Lois closed her eyes for a moment when she felt the tears pricking, threatening to fall. _Oh, no. Not on Christmas Eve. Not at the farm, and definitely not in Smallville's sight. He cannot know._

But her mouth continued to ramble on, spilling its secrets to the Angel.

"I so nearly kept my heart safe this time. But then I made another mistake. One so much worse than all the others. Yeah, I hear you say, what could be worse than sleeping with your boss giving credence to the rumours that you only got your job because of your panties … or possible lack of them." She turned her head away, so as not to have to look at the Angel any longer, but she continued her confessions. "Well, there is something worse. Much worse."

Lois rested her head back and closed her eyes. "I fell for my best friend." She sighed, a little quiver in her voice. "The guy I tease, and mock. The one who's always there for me, never judges, always listens. The sweetest, kindest man I know. And god!" She paused and moaned. "It doesn't help that he's ten times more sexy than any of the others. And what makes it worse is he doesn't even realise. So I can't call him out on it."

Lois felt her head start to swim. "And he doesn't even realise …" she trailed off. A soft ringing in her ears distracted her for a minute but then the sound faded and the vertigo feeling passed. "realise … that I'm in love with him."

As her heartbeat began to slow and she faded away into light sleep on the couch she thought she heard a single word from the Angel. "Who?"

"Smallville," came her whispered reply, and she fell the last step into sleep.

* * *

><p>Lois felt something tickling her cheek. Reaching up with a lazy hand to brush away the stray lock of hair it encountered resistance. Something was holding her down.<p>

"Hummmm," she mumbled but couldn't seem to rouse herself.

"Lois," came a deep and sexy, but quiet voice. "Lois wake up."

"Mmmmm," she attempted but her mouth wouldn't move. The gentle pressure on her cheek increased and then trailed along and into her hair. Lois tried desperately to wake up but her muddled mind wouldn't acquiesce. Something tangled in her hair and then she was being lifted. Her head rose up from the couch and her eyes finally opened a slither just in time to see something descending towards her.

Sweet tasting lips brushed hers and she opened them slightly to expel a sigh. The lips left and Lois managed to open her eyes further. Clark was leaning over her, his face just inches from hers, his eyes gazing deep into her own.

"I heard you, Lois. I heard." He smiled and then dipped his head once more. As their lips met Lois felt her head being lowered back down. When she met resistance she sank back into the cushions. Her arms snaked up and round his back and pulled him in tight.

_How many times have I thought about this? Dreamed it. In the night he comes to me. He wraps his arms around me and whispers things. Terrible and wonderful things. And now he's here. Is **this** as dream? Oh please let it be real._

Lois opened her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He immediately thrust in with his tongue and she moaned. He broke off the kiss and traced a line across her cheek with his mouth, leaving searing kisses in its wake. She let her arms drop back to the couch and her whole body drifted luxuriously in bliss as he continued to kiss past her ear and down her neck.

When he reached the crook of her shoulder he snuggled in and Lois shuddered when he nipped her skin.

"Clark!" she whispered and she felt his fingertips trail down her arm until they brushed the edge of her chest. "Oh!" She opened her eyes in shock but he didn't stop. He gently cupped her breast and then Lois felt his lips on hers again.

Desire overtook her and she wrapped her arms around him once more and dived into the kiss. When something brushed her nipple a liquid fire shot through her stomach. She arched her back and the pressure increased.

There was a ripping sound and suddenly her chest was open to the air. Clark's hand slid inside and along her stomach then back up to her breast. He parted her shirt more and then shifted his weight. Lois held her breath when she felt his lips circle her nipple and then he began to roll it between his teeth gently.

Her head swirled and she began to wonder if she really was drunk. When Clark was suddenly poised above her naked she finally accepted the truth. Maybe she could take her beer and spirits, but wine went straight to her head. _Or how did he get in that position so quickly without me noticing?_

She looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled at him, her head still swimming. He lowered himself and she nodded silently. As his waist touched hers he also lowered his head, lips descending. But instead of touching her mouth they aimed for her ear and began to nibble sending pleasurable shocks up and down her spine.

As he began to rock gently between her legs Lois shuddered when the pressure on her ear changed.

"Clark?" she questioned quietly. A rhythmic chiming began to invade her semi-conscious state. Her ear felt wet. Clark was licking it. "Ugh!" The chiming increased and the slobbering extended to cover her cheek.

"Ahhh. Shelby!" she screamed and pushed him off sitting up as quickly as she could.

The soft bell noise continued and Lois looked to the fireplace where the clock was chiming 11:30pm. She'd been asleep on the couch for five minutes. It seemed longer. She dragged her hand down her face and blinked her eyes as wide as possible to try and wake up, unfulfilled desire tingling in every pore.

When she stood up the blood rushed to her head and she swayed. "Ok, no more wine for you Lois," she told herself. "These R-rated dreams are bad enough without the introduction of alcohol."

Lois glanced up at the Angel on top of the tree and narrowed her eyes a little. "You better not remember. And if you do … you better not tell." She turned and wandered into the kitchen spying the present again. _Thirty minutes. Half an hour. Where are you Smallville?_

"Clark," she called out and set off in search of the man who had just ravished her in her dreams. Just as he did every night. Every night since she'd lost three weeks of her life.

She checked every room in the house. He obviously wasn't yet back from 'seeing to the animals'.

"Seriously! How long does it take?" she frowned as she made it back to the ground floor. "Didn't you secure them well enough for snow drifts the _first_ time. If not, then that's terribly irresponsible of you."

Lois made it to the front door and peered through the glass to look at the deep snow covering the driveway. "Clark would never be irresponsible," she frowned to herself. "So what's he doing?" She opened the door on an impulse, deciding to go looking for him. When a blast of icy cold air rushed past her and deposited soft, fluffy snow at her feet she quickly shut the door again.

"Coat. I need a coat."

As she tried to remember where she'd left her coat she continued to think about the day with Clark. He'd disappeared once or twice during the day and then, once the snow started to fall it became more frequent. It had not bothered her at first. But now it was more than annoying and in danger of causing her to miss the scheduled present opening.

She found her coat at the kitchen door and shrugged it on then slipped into a pair of boots. Opening the door she realised that the amount of snow precluded her going back to her apartment tonight. But it had been kind of an unspoken agreement that she'd be staying anyway. Somehow she just knew that Clark expected her to sleep over.

He'd take the couch as usual, or did he now sleep in his parent's room? Lois frowned as she carefully negotiated the steps outside. _Maybe he does! Guess I'll find out later on. _She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and spoke sternly to the tiny devil Lois sat on her shoulder laughing suggestively to her._ When __**he**__ goes to bed._

"Brrrr," she shivered, and hugged her chest. Trudging through knee-high snow she made it to the barn and called out. "Smallville." The cold on her chest robbed her of lung capacity and it came out rather breathy. She coughed and tried again. "Smallville."

She climbed the steps to his hideaway, not really expecting to find him there. Although he used to spend most of his time brooding up here it had been a while since she'd felt that vibe from him. And he wouldn't leave her alone in the house. Clark could never be rude to guests. And she was technically a guest. And, thinking about it, Clark hadn't been rude to her in ages.

She frowned, wrinkling her forehead as she lingered. _Why has he stopped being rude to me? Not that it was ever really 'rude' … just competition._

She sat herself down on the worn couch and rested her swirling head. This place smelt of Clark, felt like Clark and a little sob rose in her throat.

"Nope." Her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. "Not going there, Lois." _The couch was enough for tonight._

Shaking her head to brush away soppy thoughts of Clark it had a terrible side effect and her head began to pound. Steadfastly ignoring the pain she set off to continue her search.

Instead of making her way back to the house by way of the kitchen she decided to trudge round the side of the house. She pushed her way through the knee high snow, grateful for her high boots. As she made it to the front of the house and the side gate onto the porch she stopped and frowned. There were tracks going down the road. Two lines in the snow from the house to the main road.

She turned and headed over to take a better look.

"If Smallville's been wasting all this time trying to dig us out then I'm gonna kick his cute butt. What a pointless exercise." But she couldn't see any shovel marks or snow piled up where he'd tried to dig. In fact the channels seemed quite smooth, as if something had just pushed through the snow.

The cold air was getting to Lois's head so she put aside the mystery and trudged up the steps and onto the porch, past the swing and back inside the house.

Once she was free of the snow and gradually warming up again she realised that the cold, brisk air had cleared her head a little. The fuzziness was gone. Granted the seven dwarves were still digging away for jewels with their tiny picks, but it was actually currently bearable.

She glanced at the clock and groaned when she realised that she'd wasted ten minutes looking for Clark. _Now only twenty minutes left till midnight_. She looked at the present again. _It's not going to happen is it?_ She felt her heart plummet and her face fall in disappointment.

Trudging over to the TV dejectedly she flicked it on and skimmed though the channels while she lowered herself to the seat, purposefully avoiding the couch. Even though she was looking for an entertaining show or Christmas movie she found herself distracted by a news show.

"_And the Blur helped the distressed and stranded drivers digging their cars out of the snowdrift in under a minute."_

Lois dropped the TV remote in shock. An aerial view of the scene the newscaster had just described showed obvious arrival and departure lines by the Blur through the fields alongside the blocked Route. She stood and ran upstairs to the landing as fast as possible and took a look out of the window to get a higher vantage point view of the trails down the Kent path that she had spied just five minutes ago.

"Identical. It's identical."

* * *

><p>Comments? I'll post Part 2 later on tonight and then you get Part 3 on Christmas Day.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 is here ...

* * *

><p>Lois was pacing the living room nibbling on her fingernail five minutes later when she heard the unmistakable click of the kitchen door. Turning on her heel she ran for the kitchen and encountered Clark shrugging out of his coat.<p>

"Where have you been? It's," she paused and looked to the clock, "just ten minutes to midnight."

"Lois, I told you I needed to check on the cattle. This amount of snow could be fatal to them."

"But I looked for you and you were nowhere to be found. What cattle were you checking on? Where were they, cause they sure as hell aren't safe and sound in the barn."

"We have a cattle shed at the end of the east field, Lois. You know that." Clark wrinkled his eyebrows and looked at her earnestly. "Lois, what is it really?" He nodded his head slightly in question and expecting her to reply.

"It's just. We nearly missed the present opening."

He stepped forward and took hold of her arms. "We've still got ten minutes. Don't get all worked up." His voice was soothing but Lois was in inner turmoil and his tone didn't help.

"Worked up! Oh, you didn't just say that." She ripped herself out of his arms and turned away then strode off into the living room. Clark followed only steps behind, she could feel it. She whirled back around suddenly and encountered his chest. Bouncing off it and then looking up into his eyes she blurted out the words which terrified her. "Clark what happened out there? Were you in trouble? You were gone so long and the snow is piling up."

"Nothing happened, Lois." He shook his head and reached out to take her arms again but she stepped away.

"Don't lie to me Clark. I know the Blur was here. He had to rescue you didn't he?" She knew there were tears of worry glistening in her eyes. "I saw the trails he made and I compared them to the pictures on the news just five minutes ago. He was here. At the farm."

Lois searched Clark's eyes for some kind of indication of what he was thinking; what he might say next, but she got nothing.

"I can only think of one reason for the Blur to be here and that was a rescue."

Clark stood there mute. Lois couldn't understand why he wouldn't say anything. She turned away in frustration. "Unless," she paused in shock. "Unless he wasn't **coming** for a rescue. He was **leaving** for a rescue." She turned round, unbelievable joy showing on her face. "Or many rescues."

Clark still said nothing. He stood as immoveable as a statue and just as expressionless.

"It's you. It's always been you," she breathed out. A smile grew slowly, her lips spreading wide, and then she leapt at him planting her lips on his. She immediately realised her mistake and tried to draw away hoping to act like it was just a friendly gesture of affection but she couldn't. She was trapped as his arms had snaked around her immediately: one arm at her waist and one tangled in her hair.

Clark was diving into her mouth with his tongue and she stumbled backwards ending up on the couch. Clark followed her and landed on top. Their mouths parted and when Clark lifted his head their eyes met.

* * *

><p>Lois woke to the most annoying pounding noise. <em>Is Clark doing some farm chores? On Christmas morning? That's just ridiculous. I need to speak to him about that.<em>

She swung her legs round and off the bed but when she attempted to stand the pounding noise increased and a feeling of nausea overtook her.

_Oh God! It's my head. I'm never drinking wine again. Good old beer for me from now on._

She stumbled into the bathroom and flicked on the light wincing at the pain behind her eyeballs. When she braved a look up and into the mirror she was assaulted by visions of erotic kisses.

_Oh no. Don't tell me I had another night full of unexplained sex dreams. What is that man doing to me? I don't think I can take this much more._

As she brushed her teeth a memory came back to her and she stilled, toothbrush sticking out of the side of her mouth.

Clark was sticking his tongue in her ear. And he was naked.

She shook her head and continued brushing. When she removed the brush and swilled out her mouth she flashed to a vision of ripping open a present.

In the shower she ran her hands over her body, lathering up the soap and she remembered other fingers trailing over her breasts.

Putting on her blouse she felt certain that Clark had ripped it off her last night but when she checked the buttons they were all present.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to focus her thoughts. She remembered rambling on to the Christmas Angel, then … she'd fallen asleep and dreamt of Clark ravaging her. She groaned.

_I have to go downstairs and look him in the eye completely sober now … complete with regretful hangover … and try not to remember what I imagined it was like to let him …_

She stood and pulled on her jeans and then tumbled back onto the bed when she had an overwhelming memory of Clark pushing her down onto the couch. She lay there and let it overtake her.

_Clark gazed into her eyes. "You really think I'm the Blur, Lois. That's ridiculous." But she could tell there was no fire in his voice, no real attempt at convincing her._

_"Of course you are, Clark. Who else would be so selfless and honourable and caring? Only you." She smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her then his mouth descended._

_As they continued to taste each other's lips Lois felt Clark's hand travelling down her arm. A sense of déjà-vu overtook her. _No, don't tell me this is another dream and I never woke up._ But his touch was so real and the fire growing in her chest was ten times more intense than the earlier dream. _It must be real.

_His fingers brushed her breast as before and Lois started to wonder if her dream had actually been a premonition. Clark shifted his weight and she felt him fumbling with her buttons._ Just tear them off Clark. Just rip my shirt open, _she thought._

_Lois knew they were nearing the point of no return but a gentle chiming noise brought them out of their hazy desire. Turning to look at the clock Lois felt her heart jump. Midnight._

_"Merry Christmas, Lois," came a quiet and serious voice next to her ear. She leant into the warm breath and his lips met her cheek._

_"Merry Christmas, Clark." She sighed, feeling blissful then, suddenly, shot up and pushed Clark away. "Presents. We have to open them now." Leaving behind a confused, dazed and a slightly frustrated Clark she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed her present to Clark then raced back._

_He hadn't moved from his position on the couch. She dropped herself next to him and passed the gift over. "Here you go Smallville. Hope you find it useful."_

"Gosh that was an intense and detailed dream, Lois." She levered herself up off the bed and shuffled back to the end then slid her feet into some slippers. As she slowly descended the stairs she began to wonder what really happened the previous night. Her only memory of opening the presents was the 'dream' version. Did they even open them? What time did Clark come back? Was he the one to carry her up to bed?

So many questions. _Well, he'll just have to be prepared for the 'third degree' … or is the 'Spanish Inquisition' more appropriate?_

She passed the opening to the living room and paused to look in. Somehow the Angel on top of the tree seemed to be grinning at her. "Do you know something I don't?" she asked quietly, narrowing her eyes to peer at the Angel. As she moved off she noticed wrapping paper strewn around the room, torn into tiny pieces.

_So we did open them? Why can't I remember it?_

She walked forward and grabbed a handful of paper.

_"So, how fast could you unwrap your present then? Let's see you do it?" she challenged. Clark looked at her as if weighing up her words carefully then his hands suddenly blurred. A dark red box was revealed on his lap and as Clark carefully slid up the lid Lois felt something land on her head. She looked up to see_ _the wrapping paper raining down on her in tiny snowflake sized pieces._

Lois shook her head to clear the dream not caring that it still hurt. She turned away and headed for the kitchen where she was sure she would find Clark and, more importantly, a coffee.

* * *

><p>Clark sat at the table in the kitchen. He could hear Lois moving around upstairs. He didn't have much time to decide now. She'd gone to bed rambling about dreaming and alternating between thinking the evening had been a dream and then stating that she was so glad it most definitely wasn't. He knew she'd been drunk, but also, she'd been surprisingly astute; her deductive powers hadn't failed her when she seen the trials he'd left due to superspeed. When she'd launched herself at him he'd surrendered immediately and the weight of his secret had lifted allowing him to be free. A giddy mood fell over him at the feel of Lois in his arms and when she challenged him on his powers he'd reacted with a show of boyish pride, mixed with a little romantic tinge.<p>

As she got closer, now on the stairs, he felt his heart-rate increasing. _Come on, Clark. Decide. Do you tell her the truth or lead her to think it **was** a dream?_

All the excuses of year after year flooded his brain. _People who know are at risk. They leave, they can't cope and it changes their life. Even those who don't know, but strive to. Knowing the truth will destroy her life and I can't do that to her._

He heard her pause in the living room. "Do you know something I don't?" _Who is she talking too?_ Clark pondered over the phrase. She sounded confused. Maybe she didn't remember fully. Maybe it was all jumbled in her memory. That would make it easier to convince her it was a dream. Clark felt a sharp pain pierce his heart. _But then you lose last night. You lose _that_ Lois._ He steeled his face to keep from succumbing to despair. _Choose, Clark. Decide. Truth or dream._

He listened as footsteps came closer and he turned to see Lois walk into the kitchen. Seeing her face he instantly came to his decision.

* * *

><p>So I left the choice about Clark's decision up to the person that this gift was for. Come back tomorrow to see the result.<p>

COMMENT if you can. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Next and final part ... Part 3 ...

* * *

><p>Heart pounding in his chest Clark met Lois's gaze and she paused at the edge of the kitchen.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" he spoke.

"Merry Christmas," she replied with a frown. Stepping forwards tentatively she opened her mouth to ask a question but then closed it again. Clark watched as she slid into a chair and then rested her elbows on the table. Clark placed himself opposite her and watched as the confusion and pain travelled across her face. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. And to think that **he'd** caused her confusion; it caused **him** pain.

"Clark?" she looked up slowly and winced. "Did anything weird happen last night?"

"Weird?" he asked carefully.

"You know. Odd, out of the ordinary, um …" she grabbed her lower lip in her teeth then released it. "Did something happen on the couch."

"Yeah!" he laughed. "We opened the presents."

"No," she frowned and looked confused again. "I mean, did we, uh." She looked away. "Did we …" She nodded suggestively and Clark's eyes boggled.

"What? No." Now it was his turn to look confused. He'd expected her questions to revolve around the events that had happened, but that most definitely didn't. "I know they say that the bartender gets more handsome as the night goes on and you definitely drank a lot," he picked up the empty wine bottle which had been left on the kitchen table, "but I don't think there's enough alcohol in the world that would get you to look at me in that way."

Clark noticed Lois's expression as she glanced back at him. After last night he began to suspect that his statement was as far from the truth as possible. In fact, there had been many situations over the last year that had shifted the dynamic of his and Lois's relationship. It was difficult to define now, and that left him confused more often than not.

"Yeah, what was in that wine, Smallville? Pure ethanol? 'Cause I sure as hell have never experienced the 'Revenge of the night before' to _this_ extent before." She reached out and lifted the bottle up bringing it towards her: label first. "Dessert Wine. 20%." Lois groaned and dropped the bottle back down then her head hit her arms on the table. "No wonder it went down so easy but hit so hard!"

"Lois, are you alright?" Clark stretched out his hand, concerned. When he touched her arm her head shot up.

"Sure, I'm just living in a cross between The Notebook and The Princess Bride." Her tone started off light but ended on a note that reinforced her confusion. Clark saw her narrow her eyes and look at him again. He hated that look; when people tried to figure him out. Well, that's what Lois was doing now. Trying to figure him out, or at least, figure out her 'memories' of him and it automatically put him on the defensive.

"Lois, are you sure you haven't been at more of the wine this morning, cause you know that's not a good idea." Clark picked up the bottle and carried it away, strolling over to the sink. "You know you need coffee first thing in the morning."

"Coffee! Yes," came a sudden surprised voice from behind him. He turned to find her with her head resting back on one arm and the other raised in the air. "I'll take one of them _to go_."

"To go! Lois, you aren't going anywhere. Don't you remember the snow?"

"Snow." Her head shot up and she jumped out of her seat and ran to the kitchen door. "Trails in the snow." When she jerked open the door and ran out still in her pyjamas Clark ran after her, worried. Lois waded to the edge of the house and looked around the side then stopped. Clark could see the shocked look on her face.

She turned to look at him, her face was frozen in the shocked expression. "You … you made those last night."

"Lois, what? I did that this morning when I made my way up to the main road to see how clear it was." She blinked and shuddered. "Come back in, it's cold out, Lois. Please." Clark turned and tried to walk back into the house a casually as he could, not making a big deal of the trails in the snow.

_Why did I leave them? I could have disguised them, or even filled them in completely._

"If you didn't do that till this morning then how come I was dreaming about them last night?"

Clark made it back to the kitchen and lent on the table with his palms purposefully ignoring her question as if he hadn't heard it. He heard Lois enter behind him and the soft click of the door as it latched shut. A little peer over his shoulder saw her slowly walk forwards staring at the floor. He looked down to see tiny pieces of wrapping paper scattered in a trail.

"Paper," she muttered and began to follow it.

* * *

><p>Lois retraced her steps back to the living room by following the paper that must have escaped her fist on the way to the kitchen. She wandered to the centre of the room and closed her eyes. If she thought about it really hard she could imagine the paper landing all around her softly.<p>

"You did this." She opened her eyes and spun around only to crash into Clark's chest. "You were the one who did this. At superspeed." She looked up at him wide-eyed.

Clark blinked and frowned down at her. "Lois, you were the one who decided you wanted it to snow _inside_ as much as it was _outside_. You sat there for like an hour and tore off tiny piece after tiny piece."

"Then why do I remember them raining down on me?" she challenged, wanting to trust her own memory wanting to believe the dream, which was gradually revealing itself to her, that **all** her dreams could come true.

"Because you danced around the room throwing handfuls in the air. I even joined you at one point." Clark smiled down at her with a glint in his eye. "Your happiness is infectious you know." Lois stared into his sweet, innocent face; so boyish and full of love.

_Love_, her eyes widened. _I'm definitely in dreamland if I'm attributing _that_ emotion to Clark._ As she stared into his eyes she felt herself falling back into the hazy memories.

_"Oh Clark, they're beautiful. Just the colour of your eyes." She looked up at him and then planted her lips squarely on his. Her heart swelled with love as she snaked her arms around his neck. When she felt his hands begin to slide up her back and into her hair she moaned a little._

_The sound of something landing on the floor with a light clatter shocked Lois and she broke away from Clark. "I dropped them!" she squeaked and knelt on the floor to begin searching although it was impossible with the covering of paper snow._

"My present," Lois blurted out and then blinked. "Where's my present?" Her voice reflected the terror she felt at not knowing, or remembering where it was. The thought that she had lost the precious sapphire earrings was horrible.

"You're wearing them, Lois." Clark nodded at her and she quickly brought her hands up to her ears and carefully felt. Her fingers encountered something and then fumbled to unclip it. When she brought her hand down after searching both ears she saw the earrings in her palm.

"I remember," she said in a monotone voice. "I said they were the colour of your eyes."

"You said they were the colour of the _sky_, Lois." She looked up into his eyes and frowned. _That's not right. _She turned round and took a few steps away from Clark. She found it hard to think coherently and logically when he looked at her in that loving way. Yes, it was loving, but Lois was under no delusion about the type of love that Clark held for her. She'd long accepted that they were life-long best friends and that came with a certain amount of love and affection. But was as far as it went.

Free from his gaze and surrounded by the remnants of last night's paper snow storm she began to succumb to the memories, living in them, experiencing them, believing them.

"No, Clark. I remember. You were gone. You came back and you were the Blur. You kissed me and pushed me onto the couch. Then you ripped off my blouse and made love to me, then we opened the presents and you made the red snow and we danced around the room." Lois was so lost in her memories that she didn't realise how much she had revealed during her monologue. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her dream and had her twirling around.

"Lois!" An utterly shocked Clark was staring at her. "Lois, we didn't … uh I didn't … um." He pointed at her blouse. "I think I can finally prove to you that you're just remembering a dream. I didn't rip off your blouse, Lois. I didn't. Look at it."

She peered down at her chest even though she already knew what she'd see. "I know that Clark. I can't explain why my buttons aren't scattered all over the floor, but I do have an explanation for the rid tissue paper snow all over the floor, and it doesn't match yours."

"Lois, you're not making any sense." Clark spoke with a pleading tone.

"No, you are the one not making any sense. You have all these explanations that sound great, but it just doesn't match the evidence … and my memory."

"Which we have already established is not to be trusted." He raised his eyebrows and nodded back down at her blouse.

"Maybe …" She paused, suddenly feeling deflated. "Actually, maybe you are right. Clark, I have this memory of you looking for my earrings when I dropped them on the floor. But …" she sighed and pressed her fingers to her temple. "You," she laughed, "you used your _'x-ray vision' _whatever that means."

Lois saw Clark smirk and then burst out laughing. "That is just ridiculous, Lois," he guffawed, but she noticed that there had been a slight pause before his reaction. "How about I go and get you that coffee you ordered?"

She nodded at him and watched him walk away. Her brow wrinkled in concentration. _Why didn't he call me out on the kissing and making love, or the Blur thing? Surely he wants to make fun of the fact that I dreamt all those things._

She nibbled on her lip and blinked a few times. Turning around slowly she dragged her feet through the layer of paper on the floor and her foot clipped something. She crouched down and brushed aside the shredded wrapping paper revealing her present to Clark.

She smiled. Her dream memory supplied her with the perfect reaction from Clark when he slid open the top to reveal the old fashioned wood and leather telescope.

_Lois was giggling, her head turned up towards the ceiling letting the snowflakes land on her face. "Oh, Lois," came a sexy voice from beside her. "It's lovely. Wherever did you get this?"_

_She looked back at him. "Not telling. It's a secret," she grinned childishly._

_"Really," he raised his eyebrows. "Well, I think I can get you to change your mind." He looked at her with a dangerous and cheeky expression and she felt her heart race in anticipation. His mouth began to descend slowly and her eyes fluttered closed. Just as she expected them to meet she jumped in shock when Clark's fingers suddenly attacked her._

_Scooting away as quickly as possible she opened her eyes to see his cheeky face. "Oh no you don't," she warned. When he stood up she squealed and ran off._

_He caught her within a second and she found herself pinned on the floor succumbing to a tickle attack._

_"Clark, no. Clark please. Ahhh. Stop it. Please. Ahhh. Clark, my present," she tried. "What about … ahh … mine?"_

_He stopped and rolled away reaching for a small package._

Lois tapped her hand with the box feeling a little melancholy. _Maybe I want it to be real so much that I'm ignoring Clark's explanations. I'm just desperate to believe that I finally got my dream._

Glancing down at the box she noticed a blemish that hadn't been there when she'd bought and wrapped the present. She lifted it up and then took in a shocked breath.

* * *

><p>Clark stood in the kitchen pouring out a coffee for Lois whilst mentally chastising himself.<p>

_You've made the wrong decision,_ Clark, he told himself. _She'll never forgive you for this._ He put the pot back down on the counter. _It's obvious what you really wanted. I mean, come on. Why the heck didn't you tidy up? You left the superspeed snow trails and the wrapping paper snowflakes for her to see._

He sighed and rested on the counter, his palms either side of the mug of coffee. He took in a deep breath and the aroma instantly made him think of Lois.

_You want her to know. You **want** her; the Lois from last night. The one that so freely accepted you, yet still challenged you. Lois … that kissed you abandondly and wantonly. Lois that laughed and danced and teased and cheated and …_

He groaned at the realisation of his stupidity but knew it was too late now. Without even realising it he fixed on the sound of her in the living room.

He listened to the rustling of the paper.

He heard the 'in and out' of her breath.

He was so focussed on her that he could tell the moment her heart skipped a beat and she breathed in: shocked. He felt his heart begin to race as she came back down the hallway. When she stopped in front of him and put one hand on her hips he knew he was in trouble somehow.

Her other hand rose up and he could see that she clutched the red leather box; the box which had contained her present to him. She slowly turned around her hand to reveal the underside.

"Explain your way out of this, Houdini."

Clark looked away from her face to see the 'heat-vision' scorch mark he'd left in the base of the box in the all too revealing shape of the Blur's 'S' shield.

THE END

* * *

><p>So did she make a good choice? And did I write that choice well? And what about the ending?<p>

Merry Christmas, hope you liked it, and laughed. Leave a comment. Thanks


End file.
